


Carry On, but Actually Happily

by ImperialRemnant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: It might be short and very bad, but it's a quick ass fix it fic of how it really ended lbr. All my ships: Destiel, Saileen and even Midam okay? I got nothing so I'm indulging. I've also pulled an all-nighter to livestream that episode, so yeah i've had no goddamn sleep and im Mad.Jack comes back to the bunker and it's all good (he missed them :( )
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 221





	Carry On, but Actually Happily

**Author's Note:**

> I've had no sleep im mad pls le tme have this

“Jack?”

Sam stopped at the Map table, having only been passing but the sudden appearance of a figure had made him stumble a little.

It had been, what? A week since they’d beaten Chuck? Taken away all his powers? And Jack had left?

“Jack is everything okay, what are you doing here?” Sam went forward, taking a hold of his shoulder.

“Everything is fine,” Jack said, in the most Jack of ways, “Perfect, in fact. But…”

Sam frowned, “but what?”

“Well, I missed you,” he said and then he too gave a frown, “and I didn’t like the idea of having to keep an eye on heaven and the rest of the world it was so,” he paused, looking for the right word and Sam was patient, “unfulfilling. Or… it doesn’t feel right.”

“What?” Sam tried to wrap his head around what he’d just been told, “What do you mean by that?”

“I’m coming home,” Jack said with a toothy smile.

“But… what about, Heaven and-,”

“Oh, I brought Michael back,” Jack said with a frown, “and Adam too, they seem to be able to work well together. While I was at it, I also brought back Cas and Eileen-,”

Sam’s breath hitched, heart missing a beat “what? You… what? Where are they?”

Jack frowned again, “I’m not sure, but I think we should go and find them-,” and before Jack had even finished the sentence, Sam was calling out to Dean and the three of them had hit the road.

***

Whatever Jack had done, his Godly powers were… not as powerful anymore. And he explained the exchange which had happened between himself and Michael.

“But how can we trust Michael?” Dean asked, his jaw set in determination as he kept his eyes on the road. His mind was racing, from everything that Jack was saying but even more importantly: Cas.

The words echoing in his mind- _“I love you.”_

“I told you, I brought Adam back too,” Jack said, as though that explained everything.

“Okay,” Sam said, “but what does Adam have to do with it-,”

“he’s a good influence on Michael,” Jack explained again, “He can keep an eye on him, they can keep an eye on each other, and the world will be safe.”

“Wait, so does Adam have this God juice as well?” Dean asked, trying his best again to focus on the road even as he wondered if he should try calling Cas.

“I suppose so,” Jack said, “it’s a little confusing, because no one can really be God after God, but… well it’s all close enough.”

“Fine okay, let’s just find Cas and Eileen, and we’ll figure out Michael afterwards.”

And the brothers had thought this would all be over??

What they didn’t realise, is that it was, but they’re daft.

***

Sam and Eileen got to reunite, and they wouldn’t ever leave each other again, that could be said for certain. They would get married, have an Apple Pie life (well, for the most part, they definitely had times they hunted), have children, know the world was safer for them.

It was Dean and Cas however, who really had to sort things out. Because the last time Dean had seen Cas, the last time he saw him, the I love you, the Goodbye Dean, it just wasn’t good enough.

They’d tracked him down too, but the how wasn’t important. What was important, is that Cas was very so much a human. And Dean, very so much knew he loved him back. And because it was just the two of them in the room when they saw each other again, and Dean couldn’t speak, because he didn’t know how to say it, even though it could be so simple- Dean just kissed him, and Cas kissed back.

You know, eventually Dean would be able to say it to Cas, that he loved him too. And yeah, they’d get married, and hunt together because what else are Hunter Husbands gonna do?

***

Then there was the whole Michael and Adam thing, for fucks sake. And the two came down from the Heaven’s and Adam was able to assure them, really and truly.

“Michael had just gone back to God because he’d been hoping he’d bring me back,” Adam told them, “Also he can be a bit of an idiot.”

At first, for a while, it seemed kind of too good to be true? But, as time went on, it was indeed the case. Especially when they came down to visit and update that yes, things were going well.

***

So, Cas, Dean and Jack would have the bunker. With visits from Sam and Eileen and their children, and they too would go and visit them. They’d get visits from others too, the wayward girls, Charlie, Garth, other hunters, Rowena came in there occasionally too. There was also a dog, or a few, in Sam and Eileen’s household. And sometimes one could catch Dean and Cas slow dancing to Elvis, the saps.

They all grew old, they grew old together, they grew old happy.

And that, is the true happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write something longer and better ONE DAY SOME OTHER DAY WHEN I'VE HAD SLEEP


End file.
